Después de la guerra, una oportunidad
by Maby Sagitario
Summary: ¿ Es posible que haya una oportunidad...? Dégel descubre que si las hay, usará esa nueva oportunidad para obtener lo que no pudo antes y durante la guerra... ¿ Podrá tener el corazón el Kardia? Continuación de " Un sentimiento oculto" y " Lazos y sentimientos a flote"


**Hola.**

 **Me manifiesto por estos lares con esta pequeña historia que la tenía desde hacía algunos días rondando en mi cabeza. Sé que debo actualizar las otras historias pendientes, las actualizaré apenas salga de lo que estoy haciendo.**

 **Regresaré de nuevo a finales de este mes.**

 **Saint Seiya no es de mi propiedad, sino de Masami Kurumada; The Lost Canvas es de Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear mis locuras xD.**

 **DégelxFemKardia.**

* * *

 _" Las guerras han terminado, es momento de retomar lo que dejé antes de la misma..."_

 **Dégel, Caballero dorado del signo Acuario...**

* * *

Ambos volvieron a nacer junto a los demás caballeros, la guerra santa sólo era un fugaz y vago recuerdo que dejó bajas sensibles en ambos ejércitos. Athena mostando su infinito amor y agradecimiento a sus guerreros por la valentía demostrada en la lucha, les concedió otra oportunidad la cual para Dégel era perfecta.

Cuando el soplo de vida volvió a su cuerpo, sus ojos la buscaron presuroso, hallándola de pie a lado de Sasha vestida con un vestido griego blanco, su cabello azulino caía con gracia sobre sus hombros, sus ojos celestes brillaban cual chispas en una noche oscura.

Para él, Kardia era más hermosa que cualquier diosa olímpica.

Podía estar cometiendo sacrilegio al enzalzarla por encima de las diosas...

Sasha los envió a sus respectivos templos aduciendo que debían estar cansados y que debían descansar; el galo sólo quería estar cerca de Kardia, nada más.

—mis guerreros—dijo la diosa con tono maternal—una nueva vida ha comenzado para ustedes.

Todos ellos agradecidos se retiraron a los templos zodiacales, tenía que admitir que con esa nueva oportunidad ya no se debía preocupar por amenazas de otros dioses, tal vez a la mañana siguiente hablaría con ella.

Pasó Piscis, Albafika no se encontraba a la vista, seguramente se hallaba en su jardín contemplando sus hermosas y mortíferas rosas.

 **En la noche.**

—¿ Dégel?

Salió a su encuentro, la esperaba...

—¡Kardia!—la emoción en su voz sorprendió a la mujer que no se esperaba tal recibimiento—pensaba ir a verte mañana.

—si, bueno...—ella no sabía que carajos hacía a esas horas en el templo de acuario, pero había sentido una terrible necesidad de ir en pos del galo—quería decirte que... lamento haber montado esa escena cuando íbamos al templo de Poseidón.

Le sorprendió aquella disculpa, si ella gozaba de fama de sarcástica, burlona, agresiva y segura de si misma, esa mujer que había luchado a costa de su propia vida frente a Radamanthys, uno de los tres jueces del Inframundo, estaba ahí disculpándose. De hecho le fascinaba esa nueva faceta.

Como si le hubiese leido la mente, Kardia acotó.

—no creas que me he ablandado acuario—mostró su brillante uña.

Él sonrió a la vez que estiraba su diestra y la posaba sobre el hombro de la mujer quién no la apartó, con la nueva oportunidad la enfermedad de su corazón ya no estaba, tendría una mejor calidad de vida, ya no iba a morir cada día, ni tendría esos delirios por la fiebre.

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre ambos, un silencio mortal similar a aquel silencio cuando fueron a buscar el Orichalco del Emperador de los mares, cuando reacio a dejarla pelear con Radamanthys y ella le prometió que viviría y él fue con el corazón estrujándose por la angustia hacia la sala donde se hallaba lo que buscaban. Kardia murió dejando al juez malherido y a Dégel con el alma hecha pedazos.

Pero no era momento de recordar tal triste episodio, tenían esa nueva vida para hacer lo que desearan.

La suave brisa que acariciaba los doce templos, pasó rozando a ambos, levantó la cabellera rebelde de la amazona de escorpio que emitió una corta risilla.

Dégel moría por abrazarla y por qué no besarla.

—¿qué estas haciendo?—preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

—estaba ordenando mi biblioteca, si quieres pasa—se hizo a un lado mostrando el largo pasillo iluminado por las antorchas.

 **En la biblioteca.**

Como los libros no le llamaban la atención, ella se limitó a sentarse mientras Dégel revisaba y ordenaba alfabeticamente varios pergaminos, mapas y libros antiguos; en un momento determinado se quitó la máscara dejándola sobre la mesa.

Dégel la miró sin perderse detalle de su rostro.

—esta máscara es algo molesta.

—la usaste practicamente toda tu niñez y adolescencia—replicó él.

—bueno si—se puso de pie—pero a veces era asfixiante.

Él esperaba que ella tocara la conversación sostenida cuando la guerra santa tocó las puertas del santuario, sin embargo al parecer ella lo olvidó o no quería sacarlo a colación.

Tal vez debía iniciar él la plática suspendida.

Pidió a la diosa que le diera sabiduría y colocara las palabras precisas en su boca.

" _Diosa, ayúdame..."_

—yo ya me marcho, mañana vuelvo por aquí—dijo la mujer tomando su máscara para ponérsela de nuevo, más su acción fue detenida por Dégel que no la dejaría irse—pero qué...

—ya no hay nada que nos preocupe, Kardia...

—otra vez con lo mismo—lo encaró—no es posible...

—si lo es, ya no hay dioses que amenacen, tú sabes cuanto significas para mi—acercó su rostro al de ella—te lo dije y lo sabes.

Con la mano libre Kardia trató de colocarse la máscara, pero en un pestañeo él se la arrebató lanzándola por ahí. Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sus labios fueron presa de los del acuariano, apresó su fina cintura a la vez que acrecentaba el beso, ella en ningún momento intentó apartarlo.

La segunda vez que la besaba...

—contigo me siento más vivo—murmuró pegado a su boca.

Hubo un momento en que la respiración faltó, el aliento se perdio y el corazón amenazaba con salirse desbocado, lo que producía el estar con la persona amada.

—quédate esta noche ¿ si?

—no, te sobrepasaste y no pienso...

—lo que siento por ti es real.

Se apartó con brusquedad, dio un traspié que por poco la hace caer al frío suelo del templo, su preciada máscara estaba a varios metros de ambos, la recogió pero en vez de ponérsela la guardó bajo su brazo.

 _" ¿ Por qué no le das una oportunidad"_

Apretó los puños ante la recriminatoria de su conciencia, quería y no quería...

 _" La diosa no se opondría, Kardia"_

Dégel se había quedado en el mismo sitio con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, para él era suficiente esa muestra de ella, era la respuesta de que ella no deseaba nada con él.

—dame una señal, si esto vale la pena.

—está bien—botó la máscara—muéstrame que tanto significo para ti.

Emocionado hasta rabiar, la tomó en sus brazos estrechándola como una pequeña niña que se refugió en su cuello, sonrió feliz, al fin la tenía...

Se besaron hasta que sus labios se hincharon, no sucedió nada más. Apolo los sorprendió abrazados en la cama del galo, Afrodita celebraba su triunfo.

—iré donde el patriarca ¿ me acompañas?—preguntó él levantándose.

—¿no se opondrá?

—lo entenderá, además si la diosa Athena me permite, le diré que quiero irme contigo a Francia a iniciar una nueva vida.

Era muy pronto para hacer esos planes, pero el verlo ilusionado acalló esa vocecita de duda que de repente se formó.

La audiencia con ambas autoridades del santuario fue exitosa...

 **Meses después.**

 **París.**

—en fin ¿ qué propones?—preguntó caminando a su lado.

—el santuario se encargó de todo—pasó su brazo sobre su hombro—no debes de preocuparte de nada.

No preguntó nada más.

Ya no eran guerreros al servicio de una diosa griega, ahora eran simples seres humanos sin cosmo que vivirían el resto de su vida como siempre debió ser.

El atardecer era distinto en París cosmopolita, gente rica y gente pobre pululaban por las calles y Kardia Dégel entre ellos.

Cuentan las crónicas del santuario que esa unión fue bendecida y protegida hasta el último aliento de los dos...

 _¿ Todo es posible mientras se está vivo y uno mismo lo crea...?_

* * *

 **Lamento si no está bien, traté de hacer lo mejor posible.**


End file.
